Turning back time
by jack-adam
Summary: My version of the ending of Shaman King. hao and Anna have one last talk. AnnaYoh, HaoAnna onesided. Please read and review.


My own version to the ending of Shaman King. hao and Anna have one last talk. Anna/Yoh, Hao/Anna one-sided. Please read and review.

FOREWORD SUMMARY: Hao kidnapped five of Yoh's most important people to him before requesting a battle with him. For every OverSoul of Yoh's that Hao broke, he would kill each one, one by one. When Yoh was still unable to beat Hao after the death of Horo Horo, Tao Ren, Ryu and Manta, Hao pulled out Anna and started attacking her. Angered considerably, Yoh beat Hao in fury. Almost close death, Hao escaped on his Oversoul and was never seen since for the last six months after the conclusion of Shaman King.

STORY (Six Months Later)

A lone man walked across the sandy beach silently and quietly, almost simply ghost-like, and removed the cloak covering his head. He smiled as he sat down on the sand, dropping the bag that was slung across his shoulder beside him, and crossed his legs. He licked the air and tasted the salty wind of the sea, grinning to himself as he stared at the sunset that was filling the sky.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and he simply smiled. He got to his feet quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

" Long time no see, Anna." he said.

The person behind him said nothing but walk up right beside him, gazing at the sunset, a small smile creeping up on her face.

" Hello, Hao." she replied.

He grinned and looked in the direction she was gazing at.

There was a silent moment that fell over the two of them before Hao finally spoke up. " It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

Anna merely nodded. " Yes." she said. " It's lovely."

He chuckled and dropped to his feet, opening his bag to pull out a sandwich. " It's amazing how little has changed over you, Anna." he laughed. " And I thought that after being with Yoh continuously for the so many years would have defrosted you a bit."

She didn't say anything.

He nodded quietly, eating in silence. " Why are you here?" he asked cheekily. " Could it be the fact that because I'm here?"

" Don't be cute." she said curtly. " I come here every morning before Yoh wakes up. He arrives not too long after me, so prepare yourself to be beaten up by him once again."

" For what?" he asked, chuckling. " Harrassing you?"

" Hmph." she said, and he grinned, continuing to eat his sandwich.

It was that moment when a swarm of birds flew across the sky when Anna finally opened up a new conversation. She turned around and caught him by surprise. " Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

He blinked. " Excuse me?"

" You could have killed me as easily as snapping your fingers." she said bluntly. " You managed to capture three of the strongest shamans around the world in mere seconds. . .why didn't you kill me too?"

" Ah," Hao said happily. " I knew that you would ask me that question."

" Is that why you're here?" she said curtly, but he didn't answer her.

He got to his feet, brushing the crumbs off his lap and finished the last of his sandwich. " Well, with your smart brain, there could be three reasons why I chose not to finish you off." Anna glared at him.

" One," he said clearly. " It could be because if I killed you, Yoh would lose all will to fight. I know he cared for his friends and would want to avenge their deaths, but if the one he loved died, he would just break down."

Even Anna couldn't stop the blush that was staining her cheeks.

" Secondly," he said pointedly. " It could be because if I killed you, you wouldn't be able to revive the dead friends of Yoh. I beleive that you already brought them back to life, am I not wrong?"

She said nothing but nodded slightly.

" Thirdly," he whispered.

There were birds that flew off from a nearby tree.

" It could be that I couldn't bear to see you dead."

Anna's eyes widened, the blush once again appearing on her cheeks.

He smirked and walked up to her, brushing his thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Or slap him, for that matter. He smiled softly at her, his hand leaving her. " Your skin's so soft." he whispered. " How can somebody so cold be so soft?"

Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

" Hao. . ." she whispered.

He smiled to himself. Yes, he was being stupid. How could he think that she would be stupid enough to not notice? He wanted to tell her. God, he wanted to tell her about his love for her. But something inside him stopped him. Even though his brother was his sworn rival, he had absolutely no right to steal his love, girl-friend, WIFE, away from him.

" I'm sorry." she whispered, and his eyes widened.

He smiled and nodded. " I knew that would be your answer." he said.

He stepped away from her, picking up his bag. He snapped his fingers and his OverSoul appeared, and stepped onto it. " Goodbye, Anna." he said.

She looked up at him. " Where will you be going?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. " Away from you and Yoh, that's for sure." he said.

She turned around, her hands on her hips.

" Hav a safe trip, Hao." she said.

His eyes widened, before smiling warmly. " That was the first act of kindness she showed me." he said to himself.

She turned. " What?" she asked.

" Nothing." he said, snapping his fingers again, his OverSoul walking away inthe fog.

She just frowned at his disappearing figure, before smiling softly to herself.

" I'm sorry, Hao." she whispered, once again.

And she stood there, watching Hao and his Oversoul ride away into the sunset.

END STORY

I know, you all think it has no plot or whatsoever. But this is what I hoped it would be like, so please read and review me if you like it! 


End file.
